1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fish scaling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fish scaler apparatus wherein the same is directed to the effective descaling of various categories of fish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rotary type devices for removing scales from fish are known in the prior art, generally involving the rotation of a drum to include fish to be scaled therewithin. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,386 to Wissbroecker wherein an interior drum is cooperative with a rotary scaling drum positioned within the drum, wherein fish are descaled within the drum structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,942 to Damp U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,608 to Majure; U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,255 to Kent, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,768 to Bright are further examples of drum descaling apparatus.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a drum scaling apparatus to accommodate scaling of various types of fish by permitting further modification of the density of projections positioned within the descaling drum or cylindrical insert within the exterior container.